U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,066 granted to Jay H. Garretson Oct. 8, 1991 discloses an electrical connector having a buckle that has a lock pawl for holding the end of a tie strap. As best shown in FIG. 4 of the Garretson '066 patent, the lock pawl has a resilient leg that includes a triangular end tooth that engages one of several serrations incorporated into the free end of the tie strap when the end of the tie strap is pulled through the buckle. The geometry of the lock pawl is such that only the end tooth can engage one of the tie strap serrations to hold the end of the tie strap in the buckle. While the arrangement disclosed in the Garretson '066 patent is suitable for many purposes, the tension that can be applied to pull the locked tie strap back out of the buckle is limited. When the tension is high enough to shear off the end tooth, the end of the tie strap is released and the tie strap can be undone simply by pulling the tie strap back out of the insertion end of the buckle.